Criss Cross
by Sesshomarus'Luver
Summary: On the way back from defeating Naraku the gang come across a cloaked figure that attacked them. The figure cast spell on Kagome telling her that a man was in need of her help. Waking up in an unknown area Kagome is attack but is saved by a man with silver hair. What new adventure awaits for these two people? Will love blossom or will they both be left heart broken? KakashixKagome
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all. I wanted to first off say thank you for reading my story. This is my first cross over and I have been thinking on this idea for a few weeks now. I figured I should go ahead and put it out there. As you have read from the description this is an Inuyasha and Naruto cross over. The main pairings is Kakashi and Kagome. I also wanted to put out no one is dead in my story and if anyone seems OOC I apologize now. Please let me know what you think and your thoughts as I am afraid of it not pleasing the readers. With that I do hereby disclaim I do not own Neither Inuyasha or Naruto. Please enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Criss Cross: Part One**

The birds chirped in the trees around them. It was the day after the final battle with Naraku. It seemed as if the world was thanking those who had fought and won. Saving the world, as they knew it, from total destruction. The Inuyasha gang walked down the path. Their feet barely coming off the ground with each step they took. Kagome's brown hues looked up at the sky. Her body was covered in dirt and blood. Her hair thick with mud, she could actually hear the mud crack with each turn of her head. With a sigh she let her head down. Her hand tightly clutched the bow, while her other hand held the sleeping Shippo to her chest. She was now able to manipulate her priestess powers, and had manage to learn how to manipulate her powers to make arrows as well as other objects that came in handy with the final battle. A yawn caught her attention as she turned to look at Sango. The other woman was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Miroku was looking down at his right hand that no longer held a curse. Inuyasha was still the same old Inuyasha. She smiled at him. She had grown in the last few years. She no longer saw him as a love interest but as a great friend. She was happy that they all survived the ordeal. It had been five years since she had been brought to this time. It had grown onto her like a second home. This group of friends was like a second family to her.

She moved her arms, waking the sleeping kit in her arms. Shippo looked up at her and smiled. The little demon moved resting on her shoulders. Kagome took this time to pat his head. There was a rustling in the leaves and a figured dressed in a black cloak popped out. The group stopped. It seems like a few minutes wither no one saying a word. The figure had their head down. Kagome looked at her friends before placing her eyes back on the person. Confusion was coursing through her. The wind blew causing the leaves to move between. Inuyasha moved forward wearily," Oi, can you move out of our way? We need to get going."

The person did not move, it was almost as if they were not listening to him. Kilala moved hissing at the person who had now moved into a fighting stance. Sango stepped up," Look we don't know who you are but we will not back down!" As if on cue everyone got into their fighting stances. Moving forward, Kagome took up her bow, her energy swirling around her in a bright brilliant pink light. Aiming her bow she narrowed her eyes. The first to make a move was Miroku, he took his staff making an arc he brought it down, the person moved with quick motions, knocking Miroku off balance before kicking him into a tree. Miroku let out a sharp gasp, wincing in pain," Damn he's strong.." Trying to stand he brought down with a punch in the stomach. Miroku fell to the ground on his knees landing in front of the cloaked person. The man turned throwing a few knives at the remaining members. Sango jumped back avoiding the knives that were being thrown. The cloaked figure came running at her with blinding speed Kagome was starting to wonder if this was a man or a ninja. With a quick shake of her head she moved out of the way firing an arrow at him. It grazed the person's shoulder, the cloaked figured barely flinched. Though it stopped their oncoming attack on Sango. Jumping backwards the cloaked figure turned towards the direction in which Kagome stood, now all alone. Reaching a hand under the cloak the person pulled out a scroll. With their other hand they brought it up to their shoulder, their fingers grazed the cut blood coated their fingertips. Bringing their hand to the scroll they applied a line along the paper and started to make hand signs. The four watched in amazement unsure what was occurring. Inuyasha took this as his moment to jump forward and attack the cloaked individual. As he brought his sword down he was thrown back by an invisible force field that seemed to cloak the person, protecting them from any attacks that could be thrown at him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed out. She watch in terror as her friend was thrown back, sending him across the clearing. Was it possible this person was winning because he was actually stronger than them, or was it because he held demonic power? Kagome pushed out her aura and felt nothing. It was a human being. Normal just like them, but there was something off. This person had energy pulsating throughout his body. Kagome shook her head, it was almost like hers, but it was not Priest that was fighting them. With a movement back Kagome tried to turned around to run. She gasped softly as she felt herself stuck to the ground. The figure looked up at her sighing heavily his baritone voice filling the area around them," I'm done. He needs you. You must help him Kagome." He said looking up at her. Kagome shook her head, the air around her swirling She looked to the kit still on her shoulders. Quickly she took him off kissing his forehead pushing him away from her. She now looked to the man, her eyes looking at him in disbelief," Who needs my help? Who is he?"

The Man made a few more hand gestures, bringing his hand down to the ground. Je looked up at her whispering the name that she would not soon forget," Kakashi." With that the air around them swirled harder. Kagome brought her arms up to her chest, as if she was trying to protect herself. She heard her friends yelling out her name, the last thing she heard was the words 'transport,' from the mysterious man followed by a loud bang.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The chirping of birds brought Kagome out of the sleep she was in. Slowly she sat up and looked around her. She was in the forest. She turned her head and looked up. The trees seemed to go high, almost as if they could touch the sky. Bringing her head back down and taking a few deep breaths. The memory of what had just happened seemed to blow her mind. Quickly she scanned the area around her for signs of her friends, or even the cloaked man. She stood, walking slowly, the area around her was not the same as before. Suddenly she wondered if maybe her friends had got to her in time nd brought her here. She felt tears in her eyes, she knew the thought in her mind was impossible, because they would be here with her now. Leaning against a nearby tree she let a few tears fall. She was scared and didn't know where she was exactly. Taking in a few deep breaths she moved her yellow back pack around and moved forward. There was a road and she could see it from where she was. Her hands rested on the straps and moved, taking slow steps. Her bow was hanging out her bag, probably not a good place to be, but at this point she felt nothing in the surrounding area that would, or could cause her harm. She figured she would be safe. Coming to the road she looked both ways to figure out which way to go. On the right it seemed to move to an open space but to the left it seemed to go deeper into the forest. Looking back and forth, she let out a long sigh. While going to the right seemed to be the best way, she felt herself being tugged to the left. '_But there could be more danger that way.'_ She looked and turned left,"_ but I'm being pulled this way…maybe I need to go this way.._" Whatever the reason Kagome always listened to her gut. If her body was telling her to go left, left she would go. With her head high she moved and started to walk on. The birds chirping seemed to calm her. made the forest feel more alive, more safe. Looking around Kagome had come to find that when there was a calm area that it could always be a trap that her and her group of friends could be walking into. She shook her and kept walking, though at a faster pace. She heard the rusteling of the bushes and stopped, a squirrel came running out, it looked up at her with interested eyes before turning and running off. Kagome let out a breathe she was holding and laughed," How stupid can I be? It's an animal."

Her feet padded across the ground, her hair hanging down around her. She knew she looked like a mess. There were twigs in her hair that she was still pulling out, mud and blood coated her air, and clothes. She had tried her hardest to clean the blood off her face, though she was sure there were smudges on it. With an exasperated sigh she trudged on. Her feet were killing her, her muscles cried for a rest. Her body needed to be energized. Her vision blurred in front of her. She stopped and took a deep breath, hoping that she would be reaching a village soon. The sound of a twig snapping under pressure made her eyes snap open. She felt it then. The auras of two men. Quickly she grabbed her bow and an arrow. She got into a stance and turned slowly. Her eyes set in a hard line as the two men appeared. One behind and one in front. She cursed inwardly. She didn't need this right now. She couldn't fight them both and win, maybe she could fight one and maybe out run the other? As she thought the one in front of her began to speak," Well well. What have we hear? A woman from the village?"

"It's possible brother, but look at her she is covered in blood," the man behind her spoke," But look at her she looks weak, it's a perfect time to attack." The man pulled out a sword, and Kagome openly swore. Her arrows were good for long range, there was no way she would hit him. Cautiously she looked to him before looking back to the other male. He had pulled out a sword as well. Closing her eyes, she pulled back an arrow, aiming it one of them," Stand down! I will not fight you. And I do not wish you harm. Let me go and you will be spared," She told them trying to pull off a tone of arrogance that Sesshomaru had pulled out many times. This oly caused the men to snigger and inch forward. With a sigh she pulled an arrow back aiming for the one in front of her. If she could take him down she could run by him," Last warning," She growled. Neither man paid any attention and they both moved. The one behind her was delayed and she used that to her advantage. She hit the one in front of her with an arrow. The arrow burned pink. Her eyes widen in shock," No….That wasn't suppose to happen." The man screamed out as the arrow went in , screaming profanities at her. The man behind her stopped, eyes widen.

"Damn Ninja!" He yelled. Kagome stood taken aback. What had he called her? a ninja? That was not possible, ninja didn't have her abilities. What could he possibly mean. Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts as he brought his sword down at her. An ear splitting scream escaped her lips. Quickly, she placed a barrier around her self. It was weak and if she didn't get out of here soon, or if help didn't arrive she would be toast. AS her heart raced in her chest, to the point where she thought it would explode a small weapon came out of nowhere. She looked up and around. She gasped as she saw another man appear behind her only to attack the other male. The man let out a choke cry as the other male, who was dressed in all black and a green vest, and had silver looking hair, took the other man by the collar. This man held him up in the air, he spoke in a soft voice," Do you know you shouldn't attack a woman, especially when she gives you a warning?" He chuckled.

Kagome could thank the Kami for this man, his hair looked similar, maybe he was an alley? Kagome felt the barrier around her weaken even more and her vision blurred. The silver haired male turned and looked over at her only one eye was visible. As her vision blurred Kagome whimpered as her world faded to black.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: word count is 2,781.**

**I do hope you like this story I know it may seem a bit short but I was having a hard time with writing the first chapter. I was unsure how to start it, but I think I now got it to where I want it to go. With that said I would like to thank you for your time in reading my story and please leave a review, rather flame or a happy review, or even to critic it, I will be happy with any because it will give me the power to write and do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First off I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I would love to thank those who have followed the story, favored the story, who has put their story on their alert list, and to those who have favored me as an Author and put me on their author alert list. You have no idea how happy this has made me. I would like to ask you Since you have done all of those things, would you also leave a review. I would like one especially because this chapter was the one that I lost my mind on. Without further ado here is Part 2!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Part 2**

Kakashi tossed the man into a near by tree, causing him to go on conscious. Quickly he tied them both up and went over to the young girl. Bending down he examined her. ON her face were traces of dried blood and mud. Her hair held twigs, mud and possibly blood. Her clothes were tattered and covered as well. He raised an eyebrow as she murmured softly. The name Inuyasha crossed her lips. Instantly he wanted to know more about her. He quickly looked her over, his eye narrowed as he noted the blood was not entirely hers. She had a few cuts and scrapes but nothing that would cause this amount of blood lost. Silently he wondered if this could be the blood of her fallen comrades that could be one reason as to why she was covered in it. Knelling closer he leaned down looking at her. She did not look like a ninja he had seen before, and she was not wearing any type of symbol stating which village she was from," Just who are you?" He asked as he stood feeling a familiar presence come near him.

An orange blur landed beside him. The young man looked up to his former sensei and grinned," I see you took care of those guys…huh? Hey who is she?!" He yelled out and came over to where Kagome was laying. He looked her over and instantly he was concerned," Hey Kakashi she's covered in blood."

"Yea…but it's not only hers," he said in a nonchalant voice," it's someone else's."

Naruto was quite as he looked at the girls sleeping form. He was curious about her, and wondered where she came from. He looked around at the men. One had an arrow sticking out of his leg. He grinned as he looked back to the sleeping girl, beside her was a bow. '_At least she knows how to take care of herself.'_ He thought to himself. Kakashi sighed bending down he placed the bow into her bag before he tossed it over his shoulder. Gently he lifted her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest. The smell of blood wafted towards him. He scrunched his nose as he looked down to her. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them to look at Naruto," Make your clones to carry those two, I'll carry her back to the village."

With the orders made both Kakashi and Naruto moved towards the village. The girls black locks of hair flew around her. She was almost like a sleeping beauty, Only in this case it was more like a bloody sleeping beauty. Looking up the village came into view. He sighed," Take those two to the station, I will take her to the hospital." There was no answer from the boy, he didn't need one. All he wanted now was to speak to this girl.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of machines beeping reached her ears. It was rather annoying. Though what also annoyed her was the sunlight that came in, hitting her in the face and bothering her sleep. Turning her head into the pillow she sighed in content. The softness of the sheets made up for the semi stiff bed she was currently in. Her eyes snapped open. When she first came to she was in the woods, which she was attacked in, only to be saved by a man with silver hair. She wanted to know who this man was. She turned and sighed slowly sitting up in the bed. The sheet fluttered down to her lap. She was wearing a hospital gown, an IV was place in her right arm. The beeping of the heart monitor caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. She moved her hand reaching out touching the machine. It was not like the kind in her time, it was close but seemed to be a bit better and more sophisticated. Brown hues looked it over she felt it under her hands. It was real and she was not imagining it. She nibbled on her bottom lip, this meant she was not in feudal Japan. It was possible that she could be in the future. Thought that thought was quickly pushed aside, the room in which she was in did not look the futuristic. Bringing her hands to her face she rubbed her skin, gently scratching her skin. _' If I am dreaming I would like to wake up. I don't think I can wrap my mind around this right now.' _ She thought to herself. The thought of being in another time, was too much to handle. She wasn't even finished with her time in the Feudal lands. Though their enemy was defeated, she still had things to do. Hell all she wanted to do after that battle was relax, take a nice bath, hell twelve hours of sleep was on top of her list. Now, now it seemed like Kami was playing a game on her for their own amusement. With a sigh she laid flopped back on the bed. Right now she had to think on the person who had ran into in the forest. Was he good or bad? Could he possibly be an enemy? She turned her head towards the window, watching as a bird landed on the sill. A smile found its way to her lips. The bird tilted its head and then left. She watched it fly off. How would she explain herself when it came time for her to be questioned? Could she act as if she had no memory? Quickly she shook her, Kagome knew that she could not lie. It was not in her to do it. With a heavy sigh she knew she would have to tell them truth, if they believed her great, if not well they may lock her up in the mental ward somewhere. Again a sigh escaped her lips, all she wanted was to get this over with.

"You know you sigh a lot," A male voice said. Kagome gasped and jumped off the bed, grabbing a nearby item trying to use it as a weapon. Her weapon of choice was a plastic cup. Her eyes dropped as the man chuckled. Looking to the man, Kagome gasped. It was the silver hair man that had saved her from the men in the woods. She kept the cup in front of her, ready to fling it at him if needed. Now that she had a batter look at him, noted the head band that covered his left eye, the mask that came up to his nose, and his one eye was silver gray color. Who she had thought was Inuyasha was not.

"You saved me…I thought you were my friend," Kagome stated, a look of sadness and disappointment filtered in her eyes.

"Inuyasha," He stated simply.

Her eyes lit up briefly," You met him? D-do you know where he is?"

He saw the smile that graced her lips, the hope that her friend was somewhere in the area made his words a bit more hard for him to say," No you said it before you passed out. We searched the area in which you were attacked, there was no one else around."

"Oh," She replied and looked down. Inside Kagome knew that he wouldn't be here. She was the only one that the man sent. Her brown eyes looked to the cup rolling it between her hands. Gently she shrugged her shoulders," I knew that he wouldn't be there. I guess I just wanted so badly for him and my friends to be around."

She moved to the bed setting the glass down, before sitting down on the bed. Kakashi watched her. He watched as her expression changed from one of hope to one of knowing. Slowly as to not scare her, he moved to a chair beside her bed. He watched her. She only sat there, she didn't even try to make a move to attack him. He followed her gaze out the window. He wondered what she was thinking about. She seemed to be in slight shock, though not as much as he thought she would be in. Were her team mates not dead? Did she not witness them die by the man who had caused her pain? The blood that covered her was it not theirs? And now here she was just looking out the window. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, fighting the tremble that made her jaw waver. Her hands were clutching at the sheets. She was fighting it. Fighting back the pain. Oh was he wrong, so very wrong.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What seemed like hours later the door to the hospital room slid open and close. Kagome was still sitting in the same spot. The nurses had brought food at different times and yet she had not touched a thing. The silver haired man that talked to her earlier was still in the room. He had not left since he came. She felt his presence, felt a power coming off from him. He wasn't a demon, or at least he didn't have the same aura of one. Even Inuyasha who was half demon had a demonic aura. This man, including many of the others she felt, held the aura of humans. Even now the person who had entered the room held a strong aura. But it was human. Stronger than the man sitting behind her. Kagome didn't even bother turning her head. Her mind was still on her friends back in Feudal Japan. Were they looking for her? Were they worried about her? Were they trying to find a way to bring her back to them? The tears that she had been fighting all day were threatening to fall once more. Again she stopped them. The tears would not help her now. The only thing she could pray for right now was that the people of this time had the power, even the knowledge to get her back would make her feel at rest. The sound of feet moving against the floor brought her out of her thoughts. The person stopped behind her, where then man was sitting.

"Has she ate or said anything?" It was a woman's voice that spoke.

"Not really, she asked about her friends and if they were found. We told her they were not found near where she was found or anywhere near there."

"I see," The woman replied as she moved towards the younger woman. She stopped in front of her blocking the window. Brown hues met brown hues. Kagome looked up at the woman. Her blonde hair pulled back from her face. A purple diamond shape was in the middle of her forehead. Kagome looked down at her hands which were now in her lap. The older woman let out a small sigh," I am Tsunade. I am the fifth Hokage of this village. I understand that you were found on the outskirts of the village and was attacked. Though it seemed you were protecting your self well until you fainted and our men found you. Though when they found you, you were covered in blood and mud. Do you care to tell me whose blood you were covered in?"

Kagome looked up to meet Tsunade's gaze. She said nothing. Here she was in the predicament she knew she would be found in. Her lip trembled, her eyes watered. Breaking the womans gaze she looked back at her hands once more. Tsunade sighed softly, placing her hand on the young girls shoulder," Did the blood belong to your team mates?"

Kagomes eyes flew wide, some of it was Inuyasha's, Koga's, Sango's, and maybe Miroku's. The majority of it belong to Naraku. She laughed softly and shook her head," If I told you my story you would think I have lost my mind. Especially since I do not know where I am exactly." The last part she said in a low whisper.

"Well, we have all the time in the world," The woman replied grabbing a chair placing it in front of Kagome. She looked up at her and smiled brightly," I promise you, I have heard many things. Some crazy, many unbelievable. Now, tell me your story."

Kagome smiled looking at the woman and smiled," Well First off I would like to tell you my name. I am Kagome Higurashi, my journey first began when I was fifteen…"

Kagome told them her story. How, on her fifteenth birthday she was brought down the well by the demon Mistress Centipede, who tore out the Shikon Jewel that was inside of her body. She proceeded to tell of how she released Inuyasha the half dog demon from the tree in which he was held. How at first he was a brash headed idiot. How she broke the Jewel that started the journey. How along the way they ran into Inuyasha's older full blooded dog demon brother Lord Sesshomaru, their fight for the sword their father left them. About Kikyo, how she was Kikyo's reincarnation. She told them of her adopted kit son Shippo. Then she told them of the monk Miroku, whose family was cursed with the wind tunnel by the evil demon Naraku. Sango came next, the demon slayer. The last of her kind. Her village was tricked by Naraku, who had her younger brother kill their family by Naraku's manipulation, Sango herself was almost killed, Naraku 'found' her, healing her wounds and then manipulated her to try to get her to collect the shards their group had collected. Hus plan failed when Sango was told the truth. Kagome would stop and tell them stories about their adventures. That even though they had serious battles, there was always a time when they would relax and have fun. Or help others that needed them. She told them about Koga, the demon wolf prince who had kidnapped her. How she and the rest of her group helped them against the birds of paradise who were killing his people. How he then proclaimed that she was his woman. A laugh would escaped her lips as she told him the story. And then she told of Naraku and how he again betrayed the people around him. How his minions tried to kill Koga and take his shards.

Kagome would pause and look down at her hands. She began telling how Naraku finally met his match. It took all of them to defeat this demon. All of the friends they had made along the way. How it took all of them to defeat this monster. By the time it was over and done, they were all covered in his blood. How many of them was beaten and bruised. They were alive though. That's all they wanted. After the final battle they were walking back to the village. Wanting rest and food. It was on the way back that her group was attack. She told them at first how they thought it was a traveler, how they tried to talk to the person to let them past. The man attacked them, no matter what they did they couldn't win.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked to the woman in front of her," The man told me I was needed here. I had injured him, he took the blood from his wound made a mark on a scroll and then he said a man needed me. When I asked who this guy was, he replied with a name, and I woke up in the forest here. And well I guess you know the rest."

Tsunade looked at the girl her eyes wide in surprise. It took a lot for her to believe the story but the way she told it, the ways her eyes lit up when she talked about them. There was no denying that she spoke the truth. Even about the part of the man attacking their group. But what caught her attention was the fact that he used a jutsu to bring Kagome here was just as astounding. It would have to be a very powerful ninja to travel to a different time period only to bring one girl back. Leaning back in the chair, she turned her eyes to Kakashi who was sitting there, his one visible eye showing with curiosity. The fact that she spoke the truth, and was not lying to them was evident in her voice. Kakashi nodded his head. He closed both his eyes letting out a deep breath," The name Miss Kagome. What was the name of the man you were sent here to help?"

"Kakashi," She replied," That's the name. He really didn't go into the details of how I am to help him, but I didn't really get the chance to ask him any questions you know?"

As soon as she said his name Kakashi was on guard. Tsunade waved her hand at him to calm down. He looked towards the girl who just let out another sigh. Tsunade smiled inwardly. Kakashi needed help, oh not with missions but with himself. With a nod of her head, as if making up her mind, she spoke," Well Kakashi, it seems Kagome was sent to help you. So she will help you."

"Huh? You mean HE is Kakashi?" She said turning to face the said man. Her finger pointed at him. He sat there looking at her. An audible sigh was heard as he just nodded his head.

"That would be me," He simply replied.

Kagome was shocked. This man was not what she had expected him to be. She had expected him to be more, oh how to put it, weaker and not all that confident about their selves. Even though this man held an air of indifference but he seemed strong. She could feel his aura and knew he was not a weakling. Chewing on her body lip she looked toward the Fifth Hokage, and frowned in her mind. She looked back to the man whose right eye crinkled up in a smile, she had to admit that she was curious as to what he looks like. _'Gah, Kagome you shouldn't be thinking that! Right now you have to think on how to help him!"_ With a nod of her head she looked at him," Alright so what do you need my help for?"

Kakashi looked at her. He himself was curious. He wasn't for sure what she was sent here for either. He looked over to Tsunade and then sighed. Who would have gone to find this girl? He didn't need her help. He looked at her, shrugging his shoulders," I honestly don't know. I didn't send anyone after you. So…"

He would look at Tsunade for help. She only grinned and then stood," Well I will get someone on this right away. I can't make a promise and say I will have the answers tomorrow. But I will get them as soon as I can. Until then, Kagome I want you to rest and gain your strength. Kakashi please come with me."

Kagome nodded and watched as the two left. She fell back on the bed and looked towards the food. Her stomach rumbled and food sounded wonderful.

Once out side her room and down the hall Kakashi stopped and looked at Tsunade. The woman stopped, turning to face him she smiled," I know what you are going to ask me. Yes I believe her. I know you do as well. As to who sent her here I am not so sure. I will look into it, but it will take some time. But until then I will need you to watch over her."

"Watch over her? You mean have her stay with me?" if his mouth was visible she would have seen his aw drop. Quickly he regained his composer, and straightened himself.

Tsunade laughed and nodded quickly," Of course, where else would she go. Look Kakashi, this is an order. From your HOKAGE. I would advise you to get your home together. She will be released tomorrow."

With that she left. Leaving Kakashi standing there watching her figure disappear. With his head hanging he made his way out of the hospital. Thoughts flying through his head as to what exactly was going on. He could have looked through her belongings, but she didn't seem like a threat. At least at the time. Now she would be staying in his home, he would have to keep an eye on her while awake and asleep. He grinned as he walked quickly to his home. Oh he would clean it, but he knew who would help him with keeping an eye on her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Word count 3,464**

**Well that's it. I hope you have enjoyed this. I tried to make it fun and light hearted. But in a way it also seems a bit sad to me, but the humor comes back in the end. I have to say this is the longest chapter I have done in a while. I hope this chapter is everything you thought it would be. Again thank you everyone!**


End file.
